The Stupid Holiday
by B-Rated
Summary: John hates Valentines Day. Maybe Bobby can change that. John/Bobby


**One-Shot! Happy V-Day!**

* * *

John sat in his math class glaring at the girly pink hearts and glitter-covered crap hanging from the ceiling. He hated this stupid holiday. It was just that, stupid. It was an excuse for stupid idiots to buy each other stupid things and hope to get laid. Like Bobby and Rouge. Not so much the whole getting laid thing… but still, it was stupid.

He sighed staring off at the chalk board. He wouldn't buy anyone stupid crap on this stupid holiday, because it was stupid! He can get laid any day of the year so why waste money for an ass you'll only get on this stupid day. The whole concept was lost on him. "John?" the teacher called.

John snapped out of his thoughts to look blankly at the teacher, "what?"

There was a sigh and before he could say anything the bell rang. John shot from his chair grabbing his bag and went for the door. Math was the last class of the day for him. Now he could go back to his dorm and pick on Bobby as he attempted to do his homework. That was his favorite part of the day. He'd ask him questions until he snapped and huffed out of the room.

He groaned walking down the hallways even they were covered in crap. He wished this holiday would disappear off the calendar. He turned into his and Bobby's dorm and glared at the sight before him. His friend and Rouge were laying on their sides in Bobby's bed as close as they could, talking and giggling to each other. The sight made him sick. "Hey, John," Bobby greeted.

"You noticed me this time?" John snapped back walking further into the room, slamming the door and throwing his bag onto his bed before sitting beside it, still managing to keep his icy stare on the couple.

"Um… maybe I should go," Rouge stood off the bed and started across the room, "see ya, Bobby."

"Bye," he said sadly.

"Good riddance," John spat under his breath.

"What's your problem?" Bobby questioned moving from his bed to the desk. He turned on the lamp, opened the oversized school book and fished out a pencil from his bag.

John got up from his bed to sit at the bottom of Bobby's. "This stupid holiday," he answered truthfully.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Bobby went on, not looking up from his reading.

"Everything!" John threw his arms up and fell back onto the bed. "It's just… stupid." He grabbed the magazine off Bobby's nightstand and flopped over on to his stomach to read it.

"Why's it stupid?" Bobby turned in his chair to look at him.

"It just is," John grumbled.

"Why?" Bobby continued to press.

John groaned and turned his head to look over his shoulder at his friend only to find him not looking at his face; his eyes had drifted a little more south. John turned back to the magazine pretending not to have noticed. "Because it's a day that's soul purpose is to get idiot boys to go gaga over idiot girls and proclaim their _love_. It's sickening!"

"Really?" Bobby questioned rhetorically.

John turned the page without answering him.

"What if it wasn't idiot boys being gaga over idiot girls?"

John furrowed his eyebrows in confusion but still didn't respond. He heard Bobby stand from his chair and walk towards the side of his bed. He felt the bed sag and creak as a hand and knee were placed at his side supporting Bobby's weight as he climbed over him. John's eyes went wide but still he was speechless and motionless. "What if it was one not so idiotic boy and another not so idiotic boy being in love?"

"B-Bobby?" John tried turned his head to look over his shoulder, "what about Rouge?"

"Come on, John," Bobby said laying out on top of the other body, "Rouge is nice and all, but I can't do this to her." His hand ran down John's bare arm.

John felt the sparks shooting down his spine as Bobby's breath ran warm and quick over the back of his neck. "What if I don't love you?" John spat with less harshness than he would have wished there been.

Bobby smiled and kept up his unconscious strokes of John's sides, "don't lie."

"How do you know it's a lie?" John asked in fear. If he had unknowingly let his feelings for Bobby show who else knew?

"You talk in your sleep, John," Bobby answered humorously.

John smiled also finding it funny. "Guess I don't have to say it then," he stated.

"No, but I will," Bobby placed a kiss to the back of John's neck that had bone tingling affects. "I love you," he whispered.

John said nothing in return but gasped when fingers slid under his shirt and up his back. Bobby collected a small muffled moan massaging John's warm smooth skin before pulling back, allowing John to move up onto his knees. John's hands seized the hem of his shirt crossing over one another to pull the article up and off to be tossed to the floor. He looked over his shoulder at Bobby smiling at finding the other teen staring at the exposed flesh. Bobby's eyes darted to meet John's as he moved forward to place his lips to his friend's in a first seemingly innocent kiss but rapidly becoming messy and lust filled. John tried turning his whole body around, craving more, but finding the shift in his weight only caused them to fall forward onto the bed.

Bobby pulled back smiling, running curious hands over John's sides and around between his chest and the bed while he himself sank to place a tail of kisses down his spine. John moaned again feeling his groin twitch with all the shockwaves traveling through his body. He sat up on his elbows and knees to give Bobby more room. He felt the hard plastic buttons of Bobby's shirt pushing into his back as Bobby pushed his chest on him. "Hey, Bobby," John addressed.

"Hm?" Bobby was only half listening.

"Your turn," John smiled looking over his shoulder.

Bobby sat up and started to undo his shirt with a chuckle. After throwing it to the floor he leaned back down to place a kiss to the smooth skin of John's shoulder. His lips curled around the flesh allowing his teeth to nip freely and his tongue to soothe it over.

John was panting and doing all he could to swallow threatening moans while his pants became extremely uncomfortable and begging to be touched where the unwelcome throb was occurring. He looked down at Bobby's hands, one poised above his bellybutton and the other below his left nipple. He wished they would move lower. Then he realized Bobby's body wasn't so close anymore. There was no biting and sucking on his shoulder and the hands were leaving his chest. "John, are you sure about this?" Bobby's voice, thick and lust stained, questioned.

John pushed himself up onto the palms of his hands and took hold one of Bobby's withdrawing ones. He ran Bobby's fingers back down and lower; between his legs he pushed Bobby's hand against the heat radiating through his jeans with a moan. "That answer your question?" he asked still panting, pulling his and away from Bobby's to rest back to the bed, expecting him to be a little shocked that he just touched another guy's crotch. Instead he felt his pants being loosened as Bobby's nimble fingers undid the button and zipper before sliding inside.

John's body lurched forward and his mouth hung open with a silent moan. Bobby licked at the side of his neck causing John's eyes to flutter closed with a groan as his head fell back. "Whatta'bout'ue?" He asked running his words together speaking between shallow breaths.

Bobby replied by grinding his hips down against John's ass allowing him to feel his erection though the fabric. "That answer… your question?"

John's breath caught in his throat before he could respond. "Bobby, I'm sick of pants," he stated.

"Me too," Bobby agreed, freeing his hand to pull at John's jeans. He paused after tossing them away. Staring at the nearly naked body below him he couldn't help but feel guilty about what he wanted to do to him. He wanted to be buried inside him, feel his walls closing in, and hear him scream as they did. He felt so selfish for wanting this. Wanting John like that. The pressure in his stomach was nothing compared to the pressure he knew he'd cause his friend. "John…"

"Yeah?" the fire manipulator looked over his shoulder at him.

"What do you want?"

John pulled his bottom lip between his teeth and looked down at the pillow under him. He knew what he wanted but to ask for it would be embarrassing and demeaning. He swallowed hard trying to decide what to say to make himself seem less compromising. He sighed finding no other way and bit the bullet. "You," he stated.

Bobby said nothing.

"I want all of you," John admitted, maybe this wasn't so difficult after all, "inside me, filling me, fucking me," he chewed on his lip again waiting for Bobby.

"Oh thank god," Bobby breathed out reaching down to shed his own jeans and boxers at the same time and John took care of his last article of clothing as well.

He looked down at John waiting for him and carefully placed his hands on his hips and ran them downward towards himself. He was rewarded with a groan as John spread his legs farther apart for him. Bobby nervously turned his hand to the side and pushed one finger through the tight entrance.

John moaned feeling the overwhelming pleasure of the pain. He had never felt this way before. The digit sank deeper earning more praise, "un… Bobby."

Bobby watched impatiently. "I'm sorry, John," he apologized removing his finger. There was a whimper of protest below him but it ended as he moved closer. Trying as hard as he could to go slow he pushed inside the other body.

John winced and his lips curled into a snarl as his muscles trying to reject Bobby. The mutant groaned falling forward against John's back, burying his face in the crook of his neck. He was half way in and struggling to move any deeper. "John," he begged but there was no improvement. He released another frustrated groan and thrust his hips forward forcing himself into the other body. John let out a room filling scream, his eyes wide and mouth hanging open, long after the sound had left.

Completely enveloped in tight muscles Bobby's body went haywire. His hips bucked without his consent to do so. He felt his stomach convulsing and his mind going hazy and before he knew it he was over the edge.

They both collapsed onto the mattress. Bobby lifted his hips to pull out but after that made no attempt to move. "That was quick," John panted smiling.

"Yeah," Bobby agreed. "Happy Valentines Day."

"Yeah, yeah," John sighed finding his rhythmic slow breathing again.

Bobby brought a hand up to push sweaty hair from John's face. "Still think it's a stupid holiday?"

"I'm warming up to it," he smiled letting Bobby kiss him again.

~FIN~

* * *

Okay, so it is now 12:40, I past the deadline of Valentines Day. :(


End file.
